Fire and Shadows
by Miss PandaManga
Summary: Ils étaient deux inconnus sur un champ de bataille où se jouait une guerre qui les dépassaient. Rien ne les reliait, pas même leur passé ou leurs caractères. "Tu as toujours l'habitude de recueillir des chiots errants ?" "Désolé mais je crois que celui-ci en avait vraiment besoin."


Bon bah, nouveau OS. Un peu particulier pour moi parce que c'est la première fois que je publie autre chose qu'un récit d'humour, d'amitié ou d'aventure. Donc bah, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. L'idée m'est venue quand les récits sur Vanitas et Axel ont commencé à popper sur le site et je me suis dit « Pourquoi pas ? C'est vrai qu'on a jamais vu ces deux-là interagir et peut-être qu'on ne le verra jamais, alors pourquoi ne pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait ? ». Bon, c'est pas du yaoi parce que je ne sens pas assez à l'aise pour en écrire et parce que j'en ai pas la volonté première donc soyez pas déçu(e)s.

En bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)

Bonne lecture, les amis !

 **Fire and Shadows**

Mes jambes m'avaient lâché et j'essayais de contenir le sang qui s'écoulait de mon flanc droit. Je me tenais péniblement debout en m'appuyant sur ma jeune Keyblade. Le sable de la Nécropole roulait sous mes pieds et ma vision se faisait de plus en plus trouble. J'avais mal. J'allais peut-être mourir.

Tout cela, à ce moment précis, n'avait plus la moindre importance. Parce que je venais de me battre contre Isa. Ou Saïx. J'en savais rien et je m'en fichais. Ce qui comptait est que je l'avais battu et qu'il ne relevait pas.

Le coup avait été violent. Si violent qu'il avait été projeté à plusieurs mètres loin de moi. Ces mêmes mètres que je m'efforçais de parcourir le plus vite possible en titubant. Je devais savoir, savoir si j'avais tué mon ami en voulant le sauver. Les cris et les détonations des autres combats parvenaient à mes oreilles mais je n'arrivais pas à leur trouver de l'importance. L'important, c'était Isa !

J'étais arrivé. J'étais à genoux et lui était face contre terre. Tant bien que mal, je réussis à le mettre sur le dos. Sa tête saignait abondamment et le reste de son corps avait été tailladé par notre combat mais il respirait. Il respirait comme s'il était tranquillement allongé dans son lit. Un long soupir de soulagement monta le long de ma gorge et allégea le poids invisible vissé sur mes épaules. Dieu soit loué, il était vivant ! Il me restait une potion. Elle sera pour lui.

Il fallait que l'on s'en aille et vite ! Les détonations que j'avais ignorées jusque-là se rapprochaient dangereusement. On finirait par mourir dans cet enfer poussiéreux si je le ramenais seul sur mon dos alors que je titubais à chacun de mes pas. Il fallait que je le réveille…

Je lui pris doucement les épaules en grimaçant. L'adrénaline m'avait quitté et la douleur déformait mon visage blessé. En plus, je ne savais pas encore si je me retrouverais face à mon ami ou face au pantin de Xehanort. Mais je devais le réveiller !

« Isa… ? »

Pas de réponse, pas même un sourcil qui se hausse. Une boule d'énergie explosa juste à côté de nous. J'ignorai la douleur et commençai à lui secouer les épaules.

« Isa ! Isa, c'est moi ! C'est Lea ! Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi ! Isa ! »

Cette fois-ci, il fronça les sourcils. Il commençait à s'agiter. Je le soutenais. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, dévoilant ses yeux. Des yeux verts, verts de jade. Cela faisait dix ans que je ne les avais pas vus.

« Lea ?... C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est… ? »

Je me suis jeté dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Oh bon sang, Isa ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as fait peur !

\- Mais…, c'est toi qui m'as frappé… non ? »

Il me souriait mais il était encore sonné et un peu à l'ouest, quoi de plus normal ?

« Tiens, prends ça, lui ordonnai-je en lui tendant la potion. Faut qu'on file d'ici, c'est trop dangereux ! »

Mon ami semblait vouloir protester mais je ne lui laissais pas le choix et le temps pressait. Ses blessures se refermèrent et il put se mettre debout sans aide. Ce fut lui qui m'empoigna pour me faire lever et me soutenir.

« Tu te souviens où est placé ton camp ?

\- Ouais, je vais te guider ! »

Nous n'avions même pas le temps de fêter nos retrouvailles que la guerre nous forçait déjà à fuir. Il fallait se dépêcher sinon…

« Par Kingdom Hearts, non ! »s'écria mon ami, les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

Une sphère ténébreuse, énorme et noire fonçait droit sur nous. Nous ne pourrions jamais esquiver à temps ! Dans un ultime réflexe, j'invoquai ma Keyblade en espérant que son seul bouclier serait suffisant.

La sphère explosa à quelques mètres de nous en une centaine de cotillons multicolores et inoffensifs.

« Désolé les gars ! Je suis un peu en retard…, s'excusa une voix enjouée dans notre dos.

\- Ven' ! » m'écriai-je, heureux et surpris de le trouver ici.

Amoché et les vêtements couverts de poussière, le jeune garçon blond se tenait fièrement sur ses jambes, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sa Keyblade dansait entre ses doigts, fine et légère comme le vent. C'était elle à qui nous devions la vie sauve, j'en étais sûr.

« Isa ! Ça alors ! C'est bien toi ! » s'étonna soudain le jeune Élu de la Keyblade.

Il courut pour arriver à notre hauteur, presque surexcité et inconscient du danger autour de nous. Lui aussi avait retrouvé un ami. Mais cette joie des retrouvailles avait effacé une menace qui s'avançait vers nous.

« Ventus ! On en a pas fini ! »

Ce garçon, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Il arrivait péniblement vers nous, la rage au ventre et les dents serrées. Il semblait aussi jeune que Ven' et il s'était battu contre lui, si j'en croyais les multiples lambeaux croûtés de sang de son manteau noir. Son visage était égratigné à de multiples endroits ce qui rendait son expression de fureur encore plus terrifiante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ce n'était cependant pas cet affreux rictus qui m'avait estomaqué mais sa frappante ressemblance avec Sora. Les mêmes rondeurs qui dessinaient ses joues, les mêmes cheveux en bataille, les mêmes pommettes sous les yeux, tout en son visage rappelait celui de Sora. C'en était presque effrayant. Les seules différences que je voyais étaient la couleur noire corbeau de ses cheveux et ses yeux jaunes enfiévrés. Ça y est, je me rappelais du nom de ce garçon. Aqua et Ven' m'avaient parlé. C'était Vanitas, le treizième Réceptacle. Celui-ci bouillonnait de rage d'avoir été battu, il réclamait vengeance.

« Ventus… ! siffla-t-il, le sourire menaçant complétant son masque grimaçant, tandis qu'il se traînait presque vers nous tant il était blessé. Espèce de sale petit rat ! Tu croyais t'en sortir comme ça ? Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser t'enfuir, pauvre lâche ? Je suis encore debout, viens te battre ! »

Je tremblais malgré le soutien d'Isa. Je sentais qu'il était encore capable de nous plonger dans des Ténèbres que nous ne pourrions jamais vaincre… Ventus nous quitta du regard pour se tourner vers son adversaire. Son visage affichait une froideur inhabituelle et son sourire éternel avait disparu. Même Roxas n'avait pas affiché un sérieux aussi glacial lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Sora, endormi dans son cocon.

« Vanitas. Rends-toi à l'évidence. Je t'ai battu et tu as perdu. Laisse tomber cette guerre et pars tant que tu es encore en vie », déclara-t-il, comme un dernier avertissement.

Pendant ce temps, les explosions d'énergie pure nous entouraient.

« Pour qui tu me prends, Ventus ? cracha Vanitas, horriblement vexé par ses paroles qu'ils trouvaient condescendantes et humiliantes. Je te rappelle que je suis ton ennemi ! Bats-toi ! »

Il se mit tant bien que mal en position de combat. La fureur dans ses yeux jaunes illuminait son regard de la façon la plus sauvage qui soit. Une aura maléfique commença à l'entourer. Mais avant que j'invoque de nouveau ma Keyblade, Ven' s'était retourné face au treizième Réceptacle, prêt à attaquer aussi.

« HA ! Ouais, j'aime mieux ça, VENTUS ! » s'exclama encore le garçon au bord de l'hystérie.

Soudain, Ventus se figea comme pris de surprise et d'effroi.

« ATTENTION ! »

Mes yeux n'ont pas pu suivre qu'il se passa juste après. Ventus s'est retrouvé dans le dos de Vanitas. Lui non plus ne s'était aperçu de rien. Mon ami s'était imposé en bouclier pour protéger son autre lui. Pour le protéger du coup mortel de son propre Maître, Xehanort.

Ventus tomba à terre, son sang colorant le sable de la Nécropole.

« Oh mon dieu, Ven' ! ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier, affolé par cette horrible vision.

\- Maudit sois-tu, Xehanort », jura Isa entre les dents avant de m'entraîner avec lui vers notre ami qui se vidait de son sang.

Nous sommes passés à côté de Vanitas sans se soucier de lui. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'il se souciait de nous non plus. Le jeune homme avait le regard soudain vide de toute animosité, fixé sur Ventus, immobile. Son masque diabolique s'était transformé en stupeur foudroyante. Il nous regardait, sans bouger ni réagir, retourner Ven' sur le dos. Il respirait encore mais avec difficulté et une longue entaille lui parcourait le torse. Je tentai de stopper l'hémorragie avec les quelques bandages qu'il me restait tandis qu'Isa invoquait sa Claymore contre Xehanort.

Le vieil homme n'avait pas bougé depuis son coup en traître, et nous regardait nous débattre dans cet enfer avec beaucoup d'amusement.

« Aah, Isa, mon garçon… Tu as finalement échappé à mon contrôle, constata le vieux Maître, sans être trop attristé. Peu importe, j'ai perdu un serviteur mais la Lumière perd également l'un de ses meilleurs guerriers, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-il en me regardant avec un air narquois tandis que le sang de Ven' commençait à maculer mes mains. Viens, Vanitas, nous allons nous replier le temps de… »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase.

La main qu'il voulait poser sur l'épaule de son disciple, avait été violemment repoussée par celui-ci, élevant un claquement sonore dans le ciel nuageux. Le jeune homme osa lever ses yeux dorés vers son Maître, en proie à une colère stupéfaite.

« Non… C'était mon combat… Et t'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça. »

La sentence tomba comme une chape de plomb sur nos épaules. La tension était pesante, lourde dans l'air étouffant de la Nécropole. Même Isa qui connaissait Xehanort et Vanitas, n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer ce retournement soudain.

Le vieux Maître, au lieu de céder à une folie destructrice qui nous aurait tous tués, préféra une colère froide et méticuleuse.

« Tu ne paierais rien pour attendre, Vanitas. »

Je vis le garçon trembler sous la menace lourde de sens. Le vieil homme disparut dans un portail de Ténèbres, nous laissant seuls. Isa fit volte-face.

« Il faut vite qu'on s'en aille. »

Il prit Ven' dans ses bras et moi, je me contentai de ma Keyblade pour me soutenir. La fuite serait plus lente que prévue. Je lançai un dernier regard vers Vanitas lorsque je passais à côté de lui. Il fixait toujours l'endroit où Ventus était tombé. Il avait l'air complétement perdu et désemparé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Sans doute la pitié et la compassion qui ont décidé de se ramener au moment le plus mal choisi.

« Viens avec nous. On va soigner Ven'. »

Il ne se retourna même pas vers moi. Il a presque couru à côté d'Isa, au plus près de Ventus. J'assumerai la responsabilité d'une telle invitation.

La traversée du champ de bataille ne se fit pas sans encombre mais nous finîmes par arriver au camp de la Lumière. Vanitas était toujours en état de choc. Il n'avait même pas réagi aux dangers sur le chemin et se retrouvait avec des blessures supplémentaires. Personne n'était pas très heureux de le voir débarquer au camp, surtout pas Aqua. Je réussis à les calmer non sans mal. Je ne connaissais pas le garçon mais sa rébellion contre Xehanort et son air sidéré face à un Ventus gravement blessé, me faisait penser qu'il ne tenterait rien contre nous.

Je fus pris en charge par les trois bonnes fées tandis que Ven' était soigné par Merlin et Yen Sid. Je restai alité pendant un jour entier. Isa est resté auprès de moi tout ce temps. Nous nous sommes tout raconté. La mort d'Axel, ma résurrection, l'apparition de ma Keyblade, tout ce qu'il avait loupé. Lui aussi me raconta sa vie en tant que Saïx. Depuis la naissance de son Simili, il était contrôlé par Xehanort. Il voyait tout, entendait tout mais c'était Xehanort qui répondait et qui réagissait. Il s'excusait pour toutes les mauvaises actions qu'il a commises envers Roxas, Xion et même Sora. Ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Et puis, ils étaient au camp, il pourra toujours s'excuser en personne, en les regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le troisième jour, Yen Sid vint me chercher. L'état de Ven' s'était stabilisé mais il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

« Tu devrais aller les voir. Surtout Vanitas. Il est resté à l'entrée de la tente tout le temps de l'opération, sans boire ni manger. »

Il est vrai que c'était inquiétant, surtout que la réputation de Vanitas ne laissait pas croire qu'il serait capable d'une telle inquiétude pour quelqu'un. Une fois arrivé, il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur de la tente médicale. Il était à l'intérieur, penché sur un Ventus endormi, couvert de bandages et la peau blafarde. Diverses perfections lui piquaient les bras, lui apportant eau et nutriments.

Vanitas n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Ses blessures étaient croûtées de sable, ses joues s'étaient creusées et des cernes violacés lui entouraient le bas des yeux. Il se tenait debout, le regard toujours fixé sur Ventus. Il affichait toujours cette expression sidérée et horrifiée. Avait-il au moins conscience qu'il s'était écoulé trois jours ?

Je me raclai la gorge pour signaler ma présence, il ne réagit pas. Je me rapprochai du patient, il ne réagit pas non plus. Je laissai tomber pour le moment et je me concentrai sur mon ami. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi mal. Est-ce qu'il finira par se réveiller un jour ? Aqua et Terra étaient passés avant moi : des fleurs fraîches trônaient près du lit. Je supposai qu'ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps. La présence de Vanitas a dû les faire partir plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu. Pourtant, j'étais quasiment sûr qu'ils avaient la même expression que lui. Une inquiétude rongeant les moindres recoins de leurs cœurs…

« Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir, tu sais. »

J'ai déclaré ça comme ça. Parce que je le pensais, parce que je devais le dire. Pour le faire réagir, pour nous rassurer tous les deux.

« Peuh… Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ce crétin n'avait qu'à pas être si faible. »

Il s'était tourné vers moi et m'avait balancé ces paroles violentes à la figure. Je devais avoir l'air abruti et totalement désarçonné parce qu'il souriait comme un beau diable, heureux du malheur des autres. J'étais scandalisé comme je l'ai rarement été. Comment osait-il dire ça alors que Ven' l'avait sauvé de Xehanort ? Il s'était placé en bouclier pour le protéger de son propre Maître, qui n'aurait pas hésité à le sacrifier, et c'est comme ça que ce sale môme le remerciait ? Mais quel… !

Voyant que je luttais pour ne pas répondre sous l'effet de la colère, il enchaîna :

« Vous êtes vraiment stupides, vous autres de la Lumière. Toujours à s'occuper des affaires des autres alors que vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous sauver vous-même… Pitoyable… ! »

Des paroles envenimées de colère bourdonnaient à l'intérieur de mon crâne et m'empêchait de me calmer.

« Je te trouve bien ingrat…

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hein ? T'es pas content parce que je me fous de ton pote ? On a dû pourtant te prévenir de qui j'étais, non ? Cette pétasse d'Aqua a bien dû chanter mes louanges auprès des débutants comme toi, hein ?

\- Surveille tes paroles, Vanitas…, le menaçais-je en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas faire quoi, mon pauvre petit Poil de Carotte passé à l'explosif ? »

Cette remarque aurait dû me vexer au plus profond de mon être mais à la place, j'ai éclaté de rire. Ça devait être la fatigue ou le fait que je trouvais son insulte sublimement ridicule par rapport à ses paroles d'ordinaire si vénéneuses. Ça avait eu au moins le mérite de le laisser complètement bouche bée.

« Ha ha ! Mon pauvre Vanitas ! Tu dois vraiment être exténué pour me sortir une insulte aussi nulle ! Ha ha ! »

L'autre, vexé comme un pou, n'arrivait plus à aligner le moindre mot.

« Vanitas, l'appelai-je une fois mon calme retrouvé. Est-ce que tu sais que tu as passé trois jours à attendre que Ven' aille mieux ? Pas trois heures, trois jours ! Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire que tu te fous de son sort, sinon tu aurais déjà lâché l'affaire.

\- Tu dis de la merde ! réagit-il au quart de tour, avant de reprendre un vilain sourire. Je voulais juste savoir quand il allait clamser, c'est tout… »

Là. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vu son sourire se fendiller. C'était presque imperceptible mais il y avait une fissure sur ce masque de méchanceté. Sa voix qui partait dans les aiguës et son regard qui tremblait. Cette dernière phrase, il ne la pensait pas. Il la regrettait même.

« Rooh, Vanitas, le taquinais-je, ce n'est pas bien de mentir ! Allez, dis la vérité à Tonton Lea ! Tu ne seras pas puni, je te jure ! »

Moi qui voulais le calmer un peu en prenant un air protecteur, j'ai provoqué le total inverse. Sans le vouloir, j'avais farouchement blessé sa fierté de jeune homme.

« Putain, tu fais chier ! Tu me prends pour qui, connard ? Tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule ! »

Il me sauta à la gorge.

Il voulait m'étrangler, me faire taire comme il l'avait promis. Cela se voyait dans son regard. Son sourire malveillant se transformait lentement en une horrible grimace. Une grimace de douleur plus qu'une grimace de colère sourde naissant d'une fierté blessée.

Ses griffes n'atteignirent jamais mon cou. Épuisé, il était peu véloce. Après qu'il nous ait fait tomber à terre, j'ai facilement attrapé ses poignets et je me suis rapidement assis face à lui. Il n'a pas du tout apprécié.

« Lâche-moi ! Mais lâche-moi, putain !

\- Mais bien sûr… Tu viens d'essayer de me tuer, je te signale.

\- Parce que tu m'as pas provoqué avant, hein ? rétorqua-t-il en essayant de se dégager.

\- C'est vraiment toi qui parle, là ?

\- Ta gueule ! Ta gueule !

\- Vanitas, calme-toi, s'il te plaît! », ordonnai-je avec fermeté.

Il finit par céder et cessa de s'agiter. Ses mains étaient parcourues de tremblements incontrôlés. Il baissa la tête avant de rediriger son regard, volontairement ou non, vers Ventus. Notre dispute ne l'avait pas animé plus que ça. Il dormait toujours, immuable.

Je me retournai vers mon compagnon d'infortune qui avait une lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux jaunes.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai lâché, non ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Vanitas, je t'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Pff, tu me demandes ça, à moi ? rigola-t-il, surpris. T'es con ou quoi ? Je suis ton ennemi.

\- C'est vrai qu'avant de te rencontrer vraiment, tu étais mon ennemi. Et c'est vrai qu'Aqua ne nous a pas rapporté que des jolies choses sur toi… Mais je ne peux pas te considérer comme un véritable ennemi, vu que tu t'inquiètes pour Ven'…

\- Mais putain ! Tu vas me lâcher comme ç…

\- Non, je vais pas te lâcher ! »

Ce fut à mon tour d'hausser le ton. Je le pris par les épaules, l'obligeant à me regarder en face.

« Vanitas… Ça crève les yeux. Ça crève les yeux que tu meurs d'inquiétude pour lui… Tu auras beau me balancer toutes les horreurs que tu veux, je n'arrive pas à en démordre, déclarai-je doucement, en me faisant le moins agressif possible. Et tu te fais du mal à mentir et à te mentir à toi-même. Tu sais, tu as le droit de ressentir des sentiments compatissants, c'est très humain. Un cœur de Ténèbres n'empêche pas d'avoir un bon fond. Et puis, tu peux les exprimer aussi. On peut t'aider…

\- Ferme-la. »

Après ses mains, ce furent ses épaules puis tout son corps qui trembla sous mes doigts. Sa voix était comme bloquée dans le fond de sa gorge, elle hoquetait. Il se mordait les lèvres, presque jusqu'au sang pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais des larmes indisciplinées commençaient déjà à s'accumuler et à tambouriner contre la paroi translucide de ses yeux dorés.

« Tu craches que des belles paroles… Et regarde où ça l'a mené, cette niaiserie ! cria-t-il presque, le visage tordu dans une immense et hideuse grimace, en désignant Ventus. Il est presque mort ! T'as capté ça ? vociféra-t-il encore, la voix de plus en plus gémissante. Il est presque mort… à cause de moi…! »

Il balança un coup de pied rageur dans la table de soin postée non loin. Il ravala un juron contre l'objet qui avait à peine bougé. Il secouait la tête de droite à gauche, dansait sur ses pieds comme pour les émotions qui submergeaient son corps et son âme. Il n'arrivait même plus à garder la tête haute et à me regarder. Sa bouche articulait des mots muets. Sa voix avait disparu, happée, noyée par des sanglots trop longtemps retenus, qui grimpaient le long de sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas crier des jurons de colère. Il appelait à l'aide…

Là encore, j'ai réagi sans réfléchir. Je n'arrivais pas à le laisser comme ça, seul, en train de souffrir silencieusement. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Il était tout recroquevillé contre moi, comme un enfant effrayé.

« Van'… Je te l'ai dit. Tu peux pleurer sans honte, ici, d'accord ? Je suis là pour t'aider, retenu ? Arrête de te faire du mal. Lâche prise. »

Il voulut se dégager de nouveau, sans succès. Plus que de vouloir s'éloigner de moi, je sentis un peur profonde remonter à la surface.

« Non… Je veux pas… ! Je… Ça fait… Ça me fera trop mal…, souffla-t-il, la voix brisée et les joues humides.

\- Je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas. Repose-toi sur moi, c'est bon, c'est retenu ? »

Il hésitait. Il ne voulait pas pleurer même si tout son corps en hurlait le besoin. Il tenait à son masque de fierté, d'arrogance, d'invulnérabilité et de méchanceté. Non pas parce que ça lui plaisait de le porter mais parce que c'était son seul rempart, sa seule bouée de sauvetage qui lui permettait de tenir encore debout…

La tristesse et la douleur firent soudain voler en éclats ce précieux masque. Il s'effondra contre moi, laissant tout son poids peser contre ma poitrine. Il ne sanglotait pas, il hurlait. Il hurlait d'agonie et de désespoir. Je ne pensais pas que ça lui ferait mal, pas à ce point ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je m'attendais pas à ça… J'étais submergé par des Ténèbres si noires, si froides et si tristes que je m'étonnais qu'il ait pu y résister aussi longtemps.

« Ça va… Ça va aller, Van'…, ne trouvai-je qu'à répliquer pour l'apaiser. Je suis… »

Il enroula ses bras parcourus de violentes secousses autour de moi, et planta sans ménagement ses ongles fiévreux dans mon dos. Il s'agrippait comme on agrippait une paroi rocheuse, à s'en faire saigner les mains pour éviter de tomber. Je réprimai un glapissement de douleur aiguë. J'étais persuadé qu'il m'avait transpercé la peau malgré l'épaisseur de mes vêtements. J'étais pourtant loin de subir autant de souffrance que lui. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes et ses paupières étaient si plissées qu'elles devaient être affreusement douloureuses. Son dos ondulait et se courbait comme s'il recevait des coups de fouet. Même mes mains qui décrivaient des cercles dans son dos n'arrivaient pas à calmer ces plaies invisibles.

Au bout de quelques temps, ses pleurs s'estompèrent peu à peu, comme une bougie qui s'éteint doucement pour laisser place à la nuit et au sommeil. Je ne saurais dire si cela avait duré quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures mais il s'était finalement endormi. Un sommeil paisible et réparateur avait effacé tous les vilains stigmates de douleur et de colère de son visage. Il dormait, la tête posée sur mon épaule. On aurait dit un enfant confortablement installé dans les bras de son père.

Quant à moi, assis par terre, je récupérai de la formidable crise qu'il m'avait offerte. J'avais le dos mouillé par mon propre sang et le haut de ma chemise trempé par les larmes salées du jeune garçon endormi. Il avait l'air si paisible à présent. Je peinais à croire que c'était bien lui, le terrible Vanitas, porteur de tant de malheurs et d'angoisses. Difficile à croire qu'il en était la première victime. Je peinais à croire que l'on pouvait souffrir autant…

Qu'est-ce que Xehanort a pu lui faire ? Au final, lui aussi n'avait été qu'un pion que le vieil homme n'a pas hésité à maltraiter. Je haïssais ce vieillard de toute mon âme. Je l'imaginais mourir dans les flammes de l'Enfer, mourir pour tout ce qu'il avait fait !

« Hum… Aïe… Tu fais mal… »

La voix ensommeillée de Vanitas me sortit de mes pensées. Je l'avais réveillé. Je l'avais serré trop fort contre moi, trop emmuré dans mes sombres pensées.

« Oh ! Pardon… Je ne voulais pas te faire mal ! m'excusai-je, en desserrant immédiatement mon étreinte. Je suis désolé !

\- T'inquiètes, ça va », me répondit-il en se réinstallant confortablement dans le creux de mes bras.

Il se tut un temps avant de reprendre la conversation.

« Je… J'ai envie de parler, en fait, avoua-t-il simplement.

\- Vas-y, parle. Je t'écoute.

\- Les Nescients. Tu sais que c'est moi qui les crée, non ?

\- Oui. Tu arrives à capter les sentiments négatifs et à les transformer en créatures, c'est bien ça ?

\- Non. C'est… Ce sont mes propres sentiments qui habitent ces créatures. »

Cette nuance, cette minuscule nuance vint me serrer étroitement le cœur. Il y avait quelque chose d'horrible derrière cette nuance. Je redoutais ce quelque chose, il me faisait frissonner d'horreur.

« Et… ? osai-je, la voix tremblante.

\- Et, à chaque fois qu'une de mes créatures meurt, elle revient à moi et je ressens toute la souffrance qu'elle a endurée. »

Il l'avait annoncé d'une voix neutre, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence qui ne méritait ni réjouissance, ni rancœur. Pourtant, la culpabilité vint m'emprisonner le cœur et l'esprit. Je me sentais tellement mal pour lui. Je me rappelais avec effroi tous les Nescients que j'avais abattu sans le moindre remord. Si j'avais su…

« Oh, Vanitas, je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne savais pas, je n'aurais pas dû… !

\- T'inquiètes pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Personne ne pouvait savoir.

\- Il n'empêche que je suis désolé. Même si tu es mon ennemi, tu ne méritais pas ça. Pardon, m'excusai-je encore.

\- Pff. T'es vraiment bête », pouffa-t-il derrière un sourire.

Il se réinstalla encore un peu, sa tête juste sous mon menton, avant de continuer.

« Je suis la partie sombre du cœur de Ventus. Je suis la moitié de son cœur et il est la moitié du mien. Xehanort était mon Maître, c'était lui qui m'avait donné mon nom. C'était sans doute pour ça que je le suivais et que je lui obéissais. J'obéissais à tout, sauf quand il voulait que je tue des gens. Oui, ça fait longtemps qu'il fait ça… Je voulais pas, ça me répugnait, ça me terrifiait. Et crois-moi, je ne cédais jamais, m'annonça-t-il, fier de lui.

\- Je te crois, sois en sûr, approuvai-j avec un sourire en coin.

\- Au bout de quelques temps, à force de voir tout ça, commettre ces crimes, les Nescients ont commencé à apparaître. Ils n'étaient pas agressifs au départ. Ils restaient près de moi, le temps que ma colère ou ma peur passe, avant de disparaître d'eux même. Malheureusement, Xehanort les a découverts. Au début, il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'êtres de Ténèbres pures et les a détruits. Il a fini par comprendre qu'ils provenaient de mes propres sentiments. Il avait trouvé un formidable moyen de pression. Si je n'obéissais pas, il détruisait mes Nescients et me torturait jusqu'à ce que je fasse ce qu'il voulait. Plus je faisais du mal aux autres, plus mes Nescients étaient agressifs et restaient longtemps. Xehanort a fini par me rendre fou lorsqu'il me parlait de Ventus et de sa vie heureuse, de ses amis qui l'adoraient, lui. J'étais ivre de colère et de jalousie… La suite, tu la connais sûrement, j'ai fini par diriger ma haine contre Ventus et la Lumière, contre les gens heureux en général. J'ai suivi mon tortionnaire dans ses plans alors que j'aurais dû m'opposer à lui… Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je l'ai suivi, d'ailleurs. C'était stupide… Je me suis réveillé quand il a attaqué Ventus. Je le croyais mort. Ma moitié était en train de mourir à cause de cet homme qui nous a tous les deux fait souffrir. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver… Si je ne l'avais pas suivi…

\- Tu sais, Van'… Xehanort est un Maître de la manipulation. C'est un véritable serpent qui pourrait influencer n'importe qui, même quelqu'un de beaucoup moins perdu que tu ne l'as été. C'est fini, maintenant. Tu n'es plus obligé de le suivre, dis-je simplement.

\- Merci… Dis, même si j'ai fini de parler… Est-ce que je peux rester comme ça ? Je me sens bien, c'est agréable.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Reste autant que tu veux. Ven' n'est pas encore réveillé, après tout », ris-je un peu.

Je le sentis sourire avant de se blottir encore un peu plus contre moi.

Nous finîmes par nous endormir, assis par terre, ma tête et mon dos appuyé contre la table de soins et lui blotti dans mes bras.

Nous avons dû passer la nuit comme ça, à paisiblement veiller sur Ventus et à panser nos plaies. Ce fut une légère secousse sur mon épaule qui me réveilla. Mes yeux fatigués tombèrent sur deux billes de jade vert encadrées par une cicatrice en forme de croix et soulignées par un affectueux sourire. J'eus le plaisir de prononcer une phrase que je n'avais pas dite depuis plus de dix ans :

« Salut, Isa…

\- Eh bien, quelle tête de déterré ! Tu dois avoir le dos en compote, maintenant. Quelle idée de dormir comme ça !

\- Ha ha ! Je devais être très fatigué…

\- Hmf, tu n'as pas changé ou alors pas trop… Tu as toujours l'habitude de recueillir des chiots errants ?

\- Désolé mais je crois que celui-ci en avait vraiment besoin.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, conclut-il, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres.

\- Lea, tu es là ? » demanda une voix féminine derrière mon ami.

Aqua et Terra venaient d'arriver pour prendre des nouvelles de Ventus. Ils marquèrent un temps, remarquant Vanitas, toujours endormi dans mes bras. Ils en furent très surpris, bien sûr mais ce fut une expression attendrie qui modela leurs visages et non une expérience de terreur comme je m'attendais. Terra osa même ébouriffer doucement les cheveux dudit chiot. Sa tête de bébé assoupi a dû les faire reconsidérer leur avis, pensais-je avec amusement.

« Lea. »

Je relevai la tête vers la belle et forte Aqua. Elle était aux côtés de Ventus, comme toujours. Elle était une véritable mère attentionnée et protectrice. Mais à ce moment-là, c'était sur moi et Vanitas qu'elle posait son regard maternel.

« Merci. Merci d'avoir veillé sur Ven', et sur Vanitas aussi. Je crois que je me suis trompée sur son compte, maintenant que je le vois ainsi.

\- Je t'en prie. C'était bien le moins que je puisse faire.

\- Oh ! Ven' ! »

L'exclamation de Terra nous fit tous tourner la tête. Au moment où nous nous y attendions le moins, Ventus se mit à bouger et se frotter les yeux. Il se réveillait ! Après quatre jours d'attente, il se réveillait enfin !

« Vanitas ! Réveille-toi ! Ven' est debout ! »

Réveillé en sursaut, Vanitas me regarda d'abord avec une tête d'ahuri digne d'un Sora qui découvre un nouveau monde, avant de se relever et de se précipiter vers le patient. D'abord surpris, Ven' fut très touché de voir le garçon brun à ses côtés.

Van' resta encore quelques jours au camp. Il avait retrouvé son caractère de cochon et sa langue de vipère acérée, mais il était beaucoup moins agressif. Il était toujours aussi provocateur mais il était devenu beaucoup plus bienveillant qu'avant. Il participait aux entraînements et nous a donné beaucoup d'informations sur l'armée de Xehanort, tout comme Isa. Il se chamaillait avec Ven' et Sora et tentait de draguer Kaïri et Xion, tout en se faisant rembarrer avec brio. Cependant, il semblait que ce train de vie n'était pas fait pour lui. Il finit par partir un matin.

« Tu nous abandonnes déjà ? demandai-je, serein et étrangement matinal.

\- Ouais, j'en ai marre de jouer les baby-sitters avec des bébés qui savent même pas tenir une pauvre épée en bois ! me répliqua-t-il avec son tact légendaire.

\- Oh. Tu veux dire comme toi, Vanichou ?

\- Ta gueule ! se vexa-t-il en piquant un fard. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, je vais chercher du renfort parmi ceux qui ont été écartés de ce combat. Et comme ils sont associés aux Ténèbres, je vais les recruter moi-même.

\- Bon, si tu le dis. Je te fais confiance, Van'.

\- Comme si tu avais le choix ! »

Son sourire taquin disparut soudainement et il baissa les yeux avant de s'avancer vers moi. Un peu maladroitement, il me prit dans ses bras à son tour et cala son crâne dans le creux de mon cou. Ses cheveux noirs me chatouillaient le menton mais c'était son geste maladroit, timide et attendrissant qui me faisait sourire. Il ne montrait jamais ce petit côté tendre aux autres. Il n'y avait que moi qui avais le droit de le voir.

« Merci, Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

\- Tss, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, franchement. Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, c'est l'essentiel.

\- Tu resteras con jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, me souhaita-t-il en rigolant.

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment, mon cher Van'.

\- T'as intérêt. »

Nous restâmes enlacés aux abords du camp pendant encore quelques instants, avant de nous séparer. J'avais l'impression que c'était un peu à contrecœur pour Vanitas, mais il devait partir.

« Bon, vous avez intérêt à vous entraîner pour la bataille finale, hein ! Me fichez pas la honte !

\- Ha ha ! Et toi, trouvons-nous de meilleurs alliés que Pat et Maléfique, hein !

\- Bah, même s'ils font partie de la liste, j'ai d'autres idées qui devraient te plaire.

\- Ha ! Je te reconnais bien là ! Fais bon voyage !

\- Ouais ! Bon courage à toi aussi ! »

Quelques gestes de la main pour se dire au revoir, avant que ne s'ouvre un couloir obscur, et le voilà parti. Un peu nostalgique, je repartis vers le centre du camp où Isa s'entraînait déjà. Le vent se levait, la bataille finale approchait mais j'étais à présent persuadé que Xehanort n'avait plus aucune chance contre nous. Ven' allait bientôt se plaindre que Vanitas soit parti sans lui dire au revoir, mais il allait revenir, encore plus moqueur et triomphant qu'ordinaire. Oui, ça aussi, j'en étais persuadé.

FIN


End file.
